El papiro y el hierro
by Yakuzo
Summary: Crossover de DBZ y cultura egipcia. Ella es la hija del faraón, él es el heredero al trono del rival más grande de Egipto, la guerra se avecina y los caminos se cruzan. Una extraña profecía de por medio cambiará el curso de la historia como se conoce. No es lo que parece.


**_-o-O- El papiro y el hierro –O-o_**

_Crossover: DBZ y culturas antiguas_

_Por yakuzo_

**Nota de autor: **

La idea de este inusual Crossover la tengo en la mente desde al menos unos cinco años. Es el único fic que he escrito conociendo el final y casi cada uno de los capítulos, pero eso no quiere decir que el resultado final sea igual a lo que imagino. Precisamente por haber soñado tanto tiempo con esta historia es única y exclusivamente un capricho de autora. Espero sea de su agrado (por aquello de la mezcolanza de tiempos y lugares no muy a la DB).

Ahora bien, la historia se sitúa en un Universo Alternativo, en la antigüedad, más precisamente en Egipto, en la época de los faraones y príncipes, las múltiples deidades y sacerdotes con el trasfondo del desierto y sus interminables arenas, el sol caliente, el Nilo y sus crecidas fértiles cada ciertas estaciones en el año.

No hay una razón específica de por qué elegí la cultura egipcia para esta historia a no ser por mi gusto por esta mítica y guerrera sociedad. Así se me vino a la imaginación y ¡qué hacerle! Espero que al leerla traten de imbuirse en ese mágico contexto de los hijos e hijas del sol, así que dejen volar su imaginación…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo I**

**La profecía**

.

.

La sala de ofrendas del Templo Mayor permanecía sumida en una apenas perceptible y mortecina luz, lo que hacía que alrededor del altar principal se conformaran sombras amorfas y fantasmagóricas capaces de asustar a quienes no estaban acostumbrados a semejante ambiente sobrenatural. La iluminación provenía de unas cuantas lámparas de aceite esparcidas en lo alto de las columnas arquitectónicas y una situada en cada esquina del altar. El olor a incienso quemado, aromático y ritual impregnaba el aire con un dejo de misticismo.

La habitación se encontraría vacía de no ser por una figura grande y esbelta la cual se arrodillaba frente al altar de piedra tallada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en concentración y pronunciaba entre dientes un cántico inmemorial, de palabras casi olvidadas, mitad mortales, mitad divinas. De cuando en cuando la parte superior del cuerpo revestida de túnicas ceremoniales, elaboradas y lujosas, hacía un movimiento oscilatorio al compás de la melodía.

Llevaba más de tres cuartos de hora en aquella posición, celebrando un ancestral rito de ofrecimiento, cuando de pronto las llamas de las lámparas parpadearon sutilmente, como si un viento las hubiese querido extinguir, un viento augural y ajeno a esta dimensión; y el sacerdote de piel de tono casi innaturalmente verde cayó en un profundo trance, como pocas veces en su extremadamente larga vida.

Desde el momento en que comenzó, supo que semejante acontecimiento no era producto de sus entrenadas y extensas meditaciones, ni respuesta a sus alguna vez pronunciados rezos, no, lo que fue capaz de vislumbrar en su alma se trataba de un mensaje proveniente de alguien mucho más sabio, mucho más antiguo, mucho más santo. Pues fue capaz de sentir en su interior —pero no exactamente en su interior, sino más bien dentro, fuera y alrededor de él, antes y después— un estado de absoluta tranquilidad, o sabiduría, o santidad. Entonces supo que él sería un heraldo de los dioses, únicamente faltaba que su mensaje se revelase ante él.

Se precipitó sobre él como un torrente de imágenes, de voces, de luz y sonido que al principio no pudo distinguir fuera del arcoíris policromático y de una sinfonía de himnos y notas divinas. Poco a poco las imágenes o escenas se desarrollaron más lentamente hasta que pudo distinguir lugares y rostros conocidos y otros totalmente nuevos, extraños pero curiosamente familiares.

Cuando ocurrió, el sumo sacerdote Piccolo no fue capaz de soportar el peso del cúmulo de información que se le presentaba, a pesar de tener entrenados y equilibrados tanto mente como espíritu, y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas al suelo, jadeante y sudoroso en un agotamiento y dolor parecidos a los de un parto. Pues si en algo se asemejaba este evento a un parto era en que Piccolo daba a luz una sarta de conocimientos y premoniciones que ningún mortal podría conocer por sí solo.

Piccolo supo, o sintió que Kami-sama, el dios Supremo, el dios Sol, le hacía portador de una verdad que podía cambiar con el mundo conocido desde sus cimientos o destruirlo y convertirlo por completo en polvo. Todo sumo sacerdote vivía para este único momento, si su haber y su hacer se lo ganaban, en que parte del Todo y del Siempre se les mostraba tan visible y real como el recuerdo de los sucesos del día anterior. El momento llegó y Piccolo nunca supo si estuvo lo suficientemente preparado, pero su dios aún así se lo reveló.

Pudo ver el rostro del Antiguo y del Alto, porque en las alturas vive y se desplaza, miró de frente al Luminoso y después de verlo a Él (si se puede medir realmente con el tiempo pues Él es el Tiempo) se le mostró el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Un futuro vago, poco estable y fragmentado, pues hay tantos futuros como las elecciones de los hombres.

En su delirio, confrontados desde siempre, enemigos desde antaño, vio a dos gigantes colisionar. Uno del color del bronce y el otro de un azul metálico. En ellos se englobaba todo el mundo conocido y solamente uno resultaría victorioso. El segundo era más temible, más sangriento y cruel, y si bien el primero no carecía de igual fortaleza, la luz que emanaba de sus ojos era más tranquilizante.

Luego algo curioso sucedió. En medio de tan feroz batalla un vástago surgió de ambos seres. Terrible y poderoso como el segundo y astuto y sereno como el primero. Este retoño era hermoso, y Piccolo tuvo la vaga idea de haberle visto antes en algún lugar, sin embargo no había nacido como todos los seres por el inicio, como un crío, sino como un crecido y fuerte guerrero. Podía ver su rostro regio, de facciones finas y cinceladas y en sus manos una filosa espada conquistadora, la cual al mismo tiempo que significaría subyugación traería paz y libertad a todos los pueblos de la tierra.

Vio muchas más cosas aún dentro de esta apocalíptica visión, pero inútil sería resaltarlas todas ahora. Solo resta decir que cuando el trance terminó, el sacerdote de cabeza rapada y lisa como el mármol quedó exhausto y rendido sobre el suelo, sus ropajes de lino finísimo esparcidos sobre el piso de granito. Su cuerpo convulsionándose ligeramente y sus antenas moviéndose al unísono. Cuando la fatiga se hizo a un lado y recuperó el sentido, Piccolo, habiendo visto los sinfines del tiempo, parecía más viejo y aún más sabio de lo que permitía su larguísima edad.

Algo más había cambiado en él. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio la imagen esculpida de su Dios en la muralla dispuesta frente a él, y cuando recordó la grandeza y la inevitabilidad de lo visto, Piccolo se dio cuenta de que era un hombre determinado. Dispuesto a dar pie a los sucesos que había presenciado, costase lo que costase, por encima de todos los mortales y por su mismo bien. No importándole que las vidas de determinadas personas tuvieran que ser guiadas y manejadas como marionetas en la obra de los dioses.

-o-

En el fino y mullido diván de madera de cedro, una joven hermosa y delicada reposaba con una mirada risueña pero fulminante de ojos color del cielo. Un esclavo adolescente y prieto de cuando en cuando hacía bajar y subir el grande abanico de plumas para calmar un poco el abrasador calor del mediodía. A los pies del diván sobre suaves y numerosos cojines otra joven de cabellos negros reía al tiempo que comía de una bandeja unos deliciosos y dulces dátiles.

—¡No puedo creer que falten tan sólo unos días para los festejos! — comentó la muchacha de ojos oscuros— El tiempo ha pasado de volada con los preparativos. Y más que por la ceremonia, conozco una razón por la cual estarás radiante.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es esa razón, mi querida Chi-chi?— respondió saliendo de su ensoñación la chica del diván. Separando los ojos del techo los posó en su joven acompañante.

—Que a partir de ese día estarás en edad para elegir marido o al menos para dejarte cortejar.

Una risa voluptuosa escapó de su interlocutora y agachándose un poco a la altura de la cabeza de su amiga rió para nuevamente y le lanzó una mirada cómplice.

—¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Chi-chi? Por fin podré conocer al joven y apuesto Capitán Yamcha. El que una y otra vez aparece en mis sueños como mi futuro esposo. ¡No puedo esperar a que se cumpla el plazo!

—Lo ves, sólo al mencionarlo te brillan los ojos y ya te ves todo un año mayor. Pero no comas ansias, que tan sólo en unos días celebrarás tu cumpleaños. Y dime, ¿qué más has escuchado sobre el noble Yamcha?

La joven se acercó más aún a su acompañante en actitud conspiratoria y contestó —La mayoría lo he escuchado de mi nana cuando hablaba con la maestra de las mucamas. Aunque tuve que esconderme bien para que no me encontraran espiándolas. Sabes que normalmente tendría que desposarme con algún príncipe o miembro de la familia real, pero como también sabes soy la única hija del faraón, así que tendré que contentarme con el hijo de alguna de las familias más nobles del país.

El Capitán Yamcha viene de una de las familia con mayor abolengo y es discípulo del antiguo General Roshi. Si hay algo más importante que la tradición y antigüedad de la nobleza es ocupar un puesto de renombre en la milicia. Él debió haber sido el nuevo General, pero —miró sutilmente la faz de su amiga— le ganó el puesto por su habilidad el buen Gokú. Con él no puedo casarme porque no desciende de una familia noble, y verás que estoy agradecida por ello. Por muy amigable que sea el joven General, considero que le falta algo de… astucia, por así decirlo —se detuvo un segundo para ver la reacción de Chi-chi, pero su rostro se mantuvo en blanco y ella prosiguió— Así que el mejor candidato para mí es el Capitán Yamcha. ¡Dicen que es tan guapo! Y audaz y valiente. ¿Sabías que en el ejército le apodan el _chacal del desierto_?— dijo repentinamente bajando una octava su tono de voz en un susurro.

—¿El chacal del desierto?—los ojos de Chichi como dos piezas enormes de ónix brillaban con el entusiasmo de una historia al punto de ser narrada—¿Por qué le nombran así?

—Bueno, el chacal es un animal común de las arenas. Es un fiero cazador, es implacable, una vez que se decide a cazar no hay nada que lo detenga. Encontrarse con uno en el desierto o con una manada y sobrevivir al acto es para alabarse. ¡Supongo que así le dicen a él al ser obstinado en la lucha, todo un vencedor!—dijo con una suave risita.

Ahora su compañera le miraba con unos ojos de asombro como queriendo decir "Más, vamos, cuéntame más".

—Desde pequeño entró al cuidado del General Roshi y poco a poco ascendió hasta tener el puesto más alto luego del general. ¡Es el hombre perfecto para mí! Es joven y extremadamente apuesto.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabes, si jamás lo has visto?

—Bueno, eso es lo que dicen todas las jóvenes de la corte.

—¿Y cómo es que siendo tan apuesto y famoso, no se ha casado aún?

Un poco irritada por los comentarios llenos de lógica de su amiga, contestó con total naturalidad.

—Bueno, eso es más que obvio, querida amiga… ¡me está esperando a mí!—dijo tirándose de nuevo contra el diván con los brazos abiertos y exhalando un suspiro. Toda una reina del drama.

De ser por Chi-chi habría dado un bufido, pero sabiendo cómo se ponía su amiga cuando se le contradecía, decidió permanecer en silencio. A final de cuentas hacia mucho que ya se había acostumbrado a su desbordante ego y en su mente comenzaba a formarse una imagen totalmente opuesta pero no por ello menos bella que la del Capitán Yamcha. La figura de un joven de brazos poderosos y rebosantes de músculo, mirada cálida y serena, piernas seguras y veloces, manos grandes, suaves e inesperadamente gentiles… o al menos eso se imaginaba, en sus fantasías, en sus sueños.

—Chi-chi, ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?— dijo la princesa al ver que presuntamente ella ya no era la protagonista en la mente de la de cabellos negros. Observó cómo su rostro se había transformado literalmente en los últimos minutos— Es la segunda vez esta semana que te encuentro con la mirada perdida en las nubes. ¿En qué piensas? O debo decir en _quién_ piensas.

—¿Yo? En nadie, amiga, en nadie. Simplemente me imagino lo bello que serán las danzas y la música, el festín y la cantidad de invitados que asistirán. — pero aquél discurso no engañaba a su amiga, no luego de haber vivido juntas bajo el mismo techo por seis años.

Bulmapsut de la dinastía Briefs era la hija del faraón, pero no era la única princesa en la habitación. Chichi, un año menor que ella también era una princesa en sus tierras, la cercana Nubia. Era la hija del Rey Ox Satán, de la montaña de fuego, a quien los reinos cercanos conocían como el Rey Gigante. Nubia se situaba al sur del Imperio egipcio y su relación política era buena. No era territorio conquistado por Egipto sino un protectorado. Mantenían su Rey y sus costumbres, sus ritos y sus dioses, pero bien sabían los nubios que de entrar en conflicto con sus vecinos del norte los arrasarían con su ejército de infantería de espadas de cobre y sus carros ligeros tirados por caballos. Así que como muestra de buena voluntad y amistad el Rey Ox Satán había entregado a su hija mayor al Imperio Egipcio como miembro de su corte. Chichi de Nubia era la dama de honor de la princesa egipcia desde hacía seis años.

Al principio había extrañado terriblemente su hogar, a su padre y a sus hermanos, su idioma y sus costumbres, sus mascotas que pastaban en los jardines de su propio palacio, su propia alcoba, su país, con su clima y su gente. Pero al conocer su nuevo hogar y destino y más especialmente al conocer a quien sería su compañera por varios años, la idea comenzó a gustarle. Era tratada casi igual que a Bulma así que jamás resintió perder su título de princesa, ahora era solo miembro de la corte, pero la deferencia y el trato real siempre la antecedieron.

En el palacio del faraón tenía su propio conjunto de alcobas, asistía a todos los eventos en los que se requería la presencia de la princesa Bulma, comían e iban a festejos con la nobleza y cabe resaltar que Egipto siempre había sido más próspero que Nubia. Tomaba clases con Bulma de escritura (aquellos jeroglíficos insoportables a los cuales apenas entendía), poesía, baile y canto, además de repasar todas los modales y la etiqueta que atañían a una mujer de la corte. En sí su vida era linda y tranquila. Lo único que le pesaba era no poder ver a su padre sino cada tres o cuatro años. Por lo demás Chichi podía considerarse afortunada.

Entre ambas jóvenes había surgido una amistad enraizada en las bases del cariño, la comprensión, la diversión y las dificultades. A este punto una no sabía vivir sin la otra, iban juntas a todas partes y se contaban hasta los más ínfimos secretos y detalles. Bueno, eso creía Bulma hasta que cierta joven amante de los dátiles intentaba ocultarle cierta fijación amorosa con el General del ejército Egipcio.

—¡Vamos, Chichi, no puedes mentirme a mí! Algo te pasa que a cada esquina lanzas un suspiro y te pierdes en tus ensoñaciones. Dímelo, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a conquistarlo—le lanzó un guiño.— ¿Se trata del General Goku, cierto?

—¡Bulma! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!—dijo su amiga visiblemente roja pero negándolo.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!—Volvió a tirarse boca arriba al diván y meneó tanto los brazos que el esclavo sorprendido cesó de abanicarlas. —Le has puesto el ojo desde aquella vez que le conocimos en su asignación como General del ejército. Debí haber sospechado algo entonces. ¡Cómo puede ser! ¡Mi mejor amiga enamorada y yo ni enterada! Si podré estar más perdida, yo que sé reconocer el amor a cientos de kilómetros de distancia…— Bulma hablaba y hablaba y no dejaba contestar a Chichi hasta que esta le lanzó uno de los cojines donde estaba echada.

—¡Escucha, yo no estoy enamorada!

—Pero claro que sí, amiga, tienes todos los síntomas: soñar despierta, ojos de borrego, rubor constante a la mención del susodicho… vamos niégame que amas y adoras al General Goku. ¡Vamos niégalo!

Estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida, ya no se libraría de las risas inquisitivas de Bulma y de sus preguntas hasta que acertara en decir la verdad y aquello era peligroso.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, puede que sí lo encuentre un poco atractivo.—dijo claudicando ante la insistencia de su amiga.

—¿Tan sólo un poco?! ¿Tan solo un poco?! Vamos mujer que ese pedazo de hombre está como quiere. Con esos músculos hasta yo caería por él. —y añadió rápidamente— pero no te apures que mis pensamientos ya tienen dueño. ¿No es genial?! Si ambas tenemos suerte pronto estaremos casadas, ¿no es increíble?

—Bueno— dijo Chichi tímidamente— yo sólo he dicho que me parece atractivo, no creo que… no sé si él…

—Oh, pero qué dices. Eres más bonita que cualquier egipcia de la corte. ¿Tú crees que él no se fijará en ti? —entonces Bulma pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y dijo con determinación — lo que nosotras necesitamos es un plan para atraerlos y aquí, amiga, que no se te olvide que estás hablando con la mismísima princesa Bulma.— concluyó con distinción.

Entonces se escuchó el tono alegre y juguetón de una mujer de mayor edad— ¡Pero qué veo, muchachitas!—¿Tramando algo? ¡Uy, uy, me encantan los secretos!

Una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta estaciones ingresó en la habitación. Su vestido de lino real se ceñía a su figura menudita y firme. Un tocado ligeramente más rubio del común usado coronaba su cabeza y su rostro risueño. Los adornos de concha que lucían las trenzas del tocado denotaban realeza.

—¡Madre!— saltó Bulma no sin antes recibir una mirada de advertencia por parte de Chichi para que su antes bien guardado secreto no llegara también a otros oídos.—¡Qué bueno que has venido!

—¡¿De qué platicaban, muchachitas?

Bulma ojeó a su amiga—Pues de qué más sino en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños. ¿Has visto la cantidad de danzantes y músicos que ha pedido papá que vengan para ese día? Creo que moriré antes de la emoción.

—Sí, cariño, y yo vengo para darte otra noticia. —Chichi y Bulma cruzaron miradas expectantes— Me ha llegado el rumor de que tanto el antiguo General Roshi como sus discípulos son invitados de honor en la ceremonia. Ya sabes la estima y la amistad que tiene tu padre con el General Roshi,—y rolando los ojos meditabundamente se dijo más para sí— ¿me pregunto de qué tanto hablarán esos dos?

—Madre, no creo que quieras que tu hija e hija adoptiva sepan sobre esos temas, estoy segura.

—¿Por qué lo dices, cariño?

—Por nada, mamá, por nada.

La mujer rubia se acercó a las chicas y se acomodó en el diván junto a su hija. —En fin, dicen que en sus épocas mozas el General Roshi era un hombre muy apuesto y ¡tan musculoso!

—¡Mamá!— le reprendieron

—No, hija de nada sirve ocultar la verdad. Además de ser el hombre más fuerte del imperio dicen que tenía otros… dotes con las mujeres. —y sonriendo añadió— también me pregunto a qué se referirán con esto. Oy, pero eso no importa ya porque lo ha sustituido el nuevo general y es tan… hija tu crees que pueda conseguir una entrevista con él, ¡qué fortachón!

—¡MAMÁ!

A esto Chichi no pudo sino reir con la reina. Vaya si se divertía con la risueña señora.

—Bueno niñas, vengo a "obligarlas" a tomar un baño de vapor y después un refrescante chapuzón en el río. Sé que han estado muy ocupadas en estos días y quiero verlas contentas y con una piel perfecta, sin arrugas, así que vengan conmigo y relajémonos. —volteó a ver a Chichi y le pellizcó en la mejilla —Ve qué pálida estás, así no podrás conquistar a tu hombre, querida, el general será despistado pero no es tonto.

Los ojos de Chichi se abrieron como platos y volteó a ver a su amiga preocupada quién reía y alcanzó a susurrarle. —Juro que yo no he dicho nada. Intuición materna.

—¿Pero?!

—¡Pero nada jovencita! A bañarnos, vamos, vamos. Que el cutis envejece y yo también de tan solo esperarlas.

Bulma fue la que primero siguió a su madre. Chichi aún no salía del asombro de que su al parecer secreto no era tan secreto y todos en la casa real estaban enterados de él. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, pensó.

-o-

Los rayos del sol, del astro divino, fulguraban sobre las aguas verde-azules y sosegadas. Los titilantes destellos se esparcían inclusive por las pozas que la falta de corriente había formado en la ribera. Se mezclaban con los juncos y los ojos mimetizados de uno que otro depredador acuático. Las gaviotas ignorantes a su amenaza salpicaban con sus plumajes blancuzcos la composición de colores frescos a contraste con el sofocante ámbar del ambiente.

En el muelle el bullir de hombre trabajando con las espaldas descubiertas al sol mantenía alejados a los lagartos. Los peones estaban absortos en su vaivén al descargar de la pequeña nave la mercancía. El sudor se agolpaba en sus frentes morenas y los brazos musculosos aseguraban los fardos y costales. Lino, telas multicolores, especias y animales componían el tráfico que las barcas cargueras desplazaban a lo largo y ancho del río.

A unos cuantos metros, los comerciantes gritaban su pregonera y la gente se arremolinaba en torno a los vendedores. Un pescador ofrecía el fruto de su faena nocturna, exponiendo las primicias a las mujeres compradoras. Un comerciante de telas doblaba las túnicas alegres procedentes de Babilonia, los suaves velos confeccionados por sacerdotisas y los sencillos taparrabos de lino a precio accesible. Un sirio robusto cantaba en un lenguaje ajeno y extravagante mientras un coro de niños alegres lo rodeaban con sus boquitas abiertas.

Hombres, mujeres, niños y marineros desfilaban por la polvosa avenida principal del puerto, la que los dirigía a través de locales y puestos ambulantes y se adentraba en las populosas calles de Tebas, la Capital del Oeste.

Todo este trajín denotaba que este era un día ordinario de marzo. Sin embargo, dentro de la cotidianeidad de las actividades podía casi olerse el germen de un evento inusual. La gente se preparaba para una de las festividades más largas que no fuesen festivales religiosos homenajeando a alguna de sus múltiples divinidades. Pero incluso, no es tan preciso describirlo así. A quien se honraría era nada más y nada menos que a la hija del faraón. A los ojos de los ciudadanos y esclavos egipcios la primogénita de su gobernante cuasi divino era más bella, inteligente y singular que cualquier diosa. Su admiración y pleitesía eran casi religiosas. Era una evento especial, sobre todo, tomando en cuenta que no siempre se celebraba el decimo sexto aniversario del único vástago del faraón.

De norte a sur, este a oeste, los preparativos estaban a la orden del día. Los templos se llenaban con ofrendas para atraer el favor de los dioses hacia la princesa y que así gozara de salud, belleza, prosperidad y, ahora que comenzaba la primavera de su vida, un vientre fértil para tener una prole fuerte y abundante, el futuro del gobierno de Egipto. Los sacerdotes nunca habían estado más ocupados recogiendo ofrendas, asistiendo a rituales purificadores y abogando a los dioses un clima propicio para los festejos. Las mujeres se abastecían de viandas, frutos, semillas, cerveza y vino para confeccionar los guisados más abundantes que satisficieran el paladar de sus familias. Todos los del reino lucirían sus conjuntos más lujosos y limpios. Las jovencitas reunían sus joyas y retocaban sus pelucas con simples conchas y si podían permitirse el lujo con gemas preciosas.

Pronto daría inicio a dos semanas de fiesta y algarabía porque la futura reina de Egipto alcanzaba la madurez y con ella el reino se preparaba para la nacida del faraón sucesor.

Probablemente para Bulma todos estos preparativos se veían opacados por un hecho. Ella se desbordaba al pensar que para su cumpleaños el ejército daría un desfile ceremonial en la Capital. Toda la grandeza y potencia del ejército egipcio se desplegaría ante los ojos de los ciudadanos para honrar a la princesa y ella tenía pensamientos, alma y corazón puestos en un único miembro de la milicia. Su Capitán Yamcha.

Toda su vida, o la mayor parte de su vida, había sido una niña independiente, aventurera e inquieta con su interés en un sinfín de actividades que volvía locas a sus nanas. Bulma no se detenía ante las limitaciones que su género le ajustaban y si a la princesita se le metía por decir la idea de ir de caza con su padre, una actividad nada propia para una niña, no se cansaba hasta conseguirlo. Así que entre juguetes inofensivos de madera o bestias salvajes, entre la seguridad de las paredes del palacio o la maleza frente al río Nilo, entre sus damas de compañía o entre los esclavos del palacio, Bulma aprendió que para ella realmente la vida no le deparaba ningún o casi ningún límite. Era una jovencita segura de sí misma y arrojada, disfrutaba la vida y la vida disfrutaba de ella. Era feliz.

Pero de unos años para acá aquella pasión por las cosas se había vuelto hacia un fin, mayormente alimentada por el aleccionamiento de su madre. Bulma iba a conseguir marido y no cualquier marido, el mejor hombre del reino, el más fuerte, el más galante, el más inteligente, en una palabra, el ideal. Todas las estadísticas apuntaban a que el Capitán Yamcha sería el mejor prospecto para Bulma y ella firmemente, e inocentemente, lo creía.

Tal vez sería que estaba ya enamorada de él, aún a pesar de no haberle visto jamás, a pesar de no conocer su personalidad, ni su físico, ni sus posibles defectos, ella estaba volcada y consagrada a él. Él era su anhelo y su aspiración. Estaba prendida de una ensoñación que se había creado a lo largo de los años y cuyo objetivo era el joven Capitán. Real o no, era suya y pronto conocería al origen de sus suspiros. Así que estaba vuelta loca y un manojo de nervios.

"Chichi, ¿cuál vestido será el mejor para la ocasión?" "Chichi, ¿cómo te imaginas que será?" "Chichi, ¿y si me quedo muda de repente al conocerlo y hago el ridículo?" "Chichi, ¿cuál opinas que será el mejor nombre para nuestro hijos?" "Chichi, ¿por qué no me escuchas? Te estoy hablando" Chichi esto, Chichi lo otro. Chichi ya no podía más.

—Bulma, deja de preocuparte. Nada malo pasará. Vas a ver que al conocerlo él se enamorará al instante de ti, te cortejará unos meses, se casarán y tendrán tantos hijos e hijas que no cabrán en palacio. Ahora debes concentrarte en los pasos de la ceremonia que debes aprender. El Capitán Yamcha puede esperar. Ven conmigo, vamos con el Sumo Sacerdote para que te diga qué es lo que tendrás que hacer. Y por favor, ¡no vuelvas a mencionar su nombre!

—Ya, Chi, he entendido— dijo la chica soltando un espejo con mango de cobre y dejándolo en una mesita en su alcoba.—Qué lástima que sea el sacerdote Piccolo el que está a cargo. No me da buena espina, es demasiado serio y siempre me mira de forma curiosa, me pone los nervios de punta.

—Más bien lo que pasa es que sólo tienes ojos para tu amado. El S. Piccolo es uno de los mejores de su estirpe. Corramos que se nos hace tarde. —dijo terminando de trenzar una de las bellas pelucas de su amiga del color del lapislázuli. Y fueron ambas jovencitas ante la presencia del alto sacerdote para ponerse al corriente de los pasos de la ceremonia.

-o-

El día indicado llegó casi imperceptiblemente y con ansias por parte de Bulma y Chichi. Desde el palacio imperial ellas se asomaban por la ventana de apariciones del faraón, la cual utilizaba con ocasión de las ceremonias para que el pueblo le viera. Se encontraban allí también el faraón y la reina a la izquierda de Bulma. Se oía tal barullo proveniente del exterior que Bulma no pudo escuchar lo que Chichi le susurró con ojos exorbitados. Todo el reino se encontraba presente. A un ademán del faraón los concurrentes callaron y él elevó la voz para indicar que daban comienzo los festejos. El rugido que le siguió fue monumental y Chichi abrazó a Bulma. Ella volteó a ver a sus padres quienes le sonrieron complacidos.

Entonces comenzó el desfile. A la cabeza varios esclavos sostenían banderines y estandartes con representaciones del sol y de animales sagrados, otros llevaban cornetas y trompetas anunciando el paso de las huestes imperiales. Cada batallón de infantería avanzaba perfectamente organizado. Los hombres llevaban espadas curvas de cobre, lanzas pesadas, jabalinas, hachas, arcos y flechas decoradas. Cerrando cada batallón como centinelas pasaban los carros ligeros tirados por alazanes, castaños y pintos. Las armas relucían al sol como joyas, los hombres gritaban aclamaciones hacia la familia real al pasar por delante de palacio, el público aplaudía y gritaba al ver pasar a su fuerza militar. Millares de hombre con los pechos desnudos y taparrabos de lino desfilaron para gloria de la princesa. Pero ella solamente esperaba una cosa. A la cola de esa larga fila una pequeña organización de carros portaba a los mandos del ejército. Los caballos que tiraban de ellos llevaban coronas de plumas de faisán de colores brillantes y estaban vestidos con protecciones de piel de leopardo. Permitían sólo dos ocupantes, el cochero y el capitán o general.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio. Primero de lejos, pero pudo distinguirlo entre todos los capitanes. Pasaron varios ya viejos y curtidos por la guerra, luego uno más joven, bajito y calvo, así que a leguas supo que no se trataba de su amado, no, él estaba hasta el final frente al coche del general Gokú. Y…era perfecto. El cabello largo y negro como la noche, la piel morena y abrasada por el sol, los ojos oscuros y grandes pero extrañamente vivaces, y su rostro varonil y apuesto estaba subrayado por tres largas cicatrices. Una en su mejilla con forma de X y otra atravesando su ojo derecho. Eso lo hacía ver aún más temerario, más peligroso, más irresistible.

—Oh por Kami, Chichi, ¿lo has visto? Creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme. ¡Es tan guapo!

Ella en cambio veía un poco más allá del capitán— Sí—dijo igual de embelesada.— Lo es. —En ese momento el general dirigía la mirada hacia el palco de la princesa y hacía una media reverencia bajando la quijada masculina hacia su pecho. Chichi suspiró.

—¡Chichi, Chichi! ¡Viene para acá!— los comandantes se apearon de los carros y se encaminaron hacia el faraón— Mantén la compostura, Chichi, o verá que estamos nerviosas. No…respires…fiuuu—dijo soltando aire en un intento por relajarse.

Unos metros antes de llegar donde ellas, un viejito de piernas arqueadas y apoyado en un bastón anodulado se sumó a la comitiva. A su llegada los hombres más jóvenes llevaron una mano al pecho en señal de deferencia y pausaron su andar. Sus vestiduras eran sobrias, un pedazo de lino cubriendo su parte inferior como si de un pañal se tratase y la parte superior revestida de una túnica con un único adorno, un caparazón de tortuga del Nilo cubriendo su espalda. Se rumoraba entre las filas del ejército que se debía a la profecía que en sus años jóvenes le dictara una hechicera, de que moriría apuñalado por la espalda, o tal vez se debía a un simple gusto fetichista hacia los caparazones de tortuga, dada la excentricidad del viejo nadie podía decirlo a ciencia cierta.

Era enclenque, demasiado para ser lo grandioso que decía la Reina que había sido. A Bulma le pareció extraño que una persona tan diminuta y desgastada pudiera ser un gran héroe de la nación. "Todo por servir se acaba", pensó. Nada comparable con los robustos comandantes quienes tras él continuaron su ascenso por las escalinatas del palacio.

El General Goku se acercó primero hacia el faraón y extendiendo los brazos a la altura del pecho le entregó ceremonialmente una lanza de hueso, simbolizando que el ejército servía única y exclusivamente a la casa real y que el faraón era verdadero general de las huestes imperiales. Era joven y quien no lo conociese en batalla lo juzgaría inofensivo, pues así lo era… cuando no estaba en batalla. No se le veía malicia en el rostro. Sus ojos enormes y sus cejas pobladas eran amistosas y siempre estaban relajadas. Sin embargo, su esqueleto robusto denotaba que era un guerrero y uno bien entrenado. Sus gruesos bíceps comenzaban sus brazos y sus manos de vez en vez tocaban la fulgurante empuñadura de su espada de cobre ceñida en la cintura. Él mismo, engalanado en pieles de leopardo, parecía un pedazo de oro que brillaba frente a los dos capitanes que le acompañaban.

El capitán Krilin, comandante del regimiento de infantería era un hombre bajito y jovial, pero no tan bien parecido como el general. Era más serio y más formal. Tenía puesta una armadura decorada con plumas multicolores y unas gruesas sandalias de piel de cocodrilo. Tampoco parecía alguien que infundiera temor, lo cual hacía que el tercer miembro de la comitiva resaltase curiosamente.

El Capitán Yamcha tenía todo el aire de un bandido del desierto. A comparación parecía una pantera. Fiero y sutil como el animal. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar y percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, siempre cautelosos de los demás. Bien atrás, parecía guardar celosamente de la seguridad del General. Y como una fiera, con una sola mirada dio un zarpazo al corazón de Bulma Briefs y se quedó marcado en su alma a partir de entonces.

—¿Bulma, te encuentras bien?— Chichi veía aumentar la palidez de su amiga y sus ojos desenfocados.

—Creo que ya puedo morir, Chichi, lo he visto. Pensándolo bien, no, no puedo morir. No sin antes conseguir un beso suyo.

El faraón aceptó la lanza y la pasó a manos del primer ministro, una bestia perruna de color azulado. Entabló conversación con el joven general quien entre risa y risa contestaba a las preguntas de su rey. El anciano oportunamente hacía comentarios, el único que no habló fue el Capitán Yamcha y Bulma se decepcionó pues deseaba conocer el timbre de su voz. Luego de un rato de plática el faraón presentó a su esposa a la comitiva y seguidamente a Bulma y a su dama de honor.

—Caballeros, aquí presente está mi bella esposa y la joya más hermosa de todos mis tesoros, mi hija, la princesa Bulma. —dijo señalando a cada una. Los presentes les dedicaron sendas reverencias y elogiaron su belleza y juventud. Con el antiguo general Roshi a la cabeza quien no sólo se contentó con admirarla sino que se aventuró a tomar su mano y plantarle un beso por el cual Bulma no pudo sino sentir escalofríos. ¡Pero quién se creía este viejo por muy general que fuese! El faraón pasó olímpicamente el atrevimiento de su viejo amigo y camarada y continuó con las presentaciones. —Y aquí junto a ella está la no menos hermosa princesa Chichi de Nubia, primera dama de honor de mi hija.

Bulma no esperaba un gran desplante emotivo por parte del Capitán la primera vez que la viera, pero algo en su actitud la desconcertó y fue que en todo el tiempo que duraron las presentaciones, el joven jamás volteó a verla una sola vez, al menos no a los ojos. Eso le dio qué pensar. ¿Cómo podía alguien enamorarse de otra persona si ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada de reconocimiento? Sin embargo, ella sí que lo había visto y no podía dejar de hacerlo porque su rostro moreno y afilado era como un imán para ella.

Chichi, por otra parte, se encontró con los ojos del general desde el primer momento en que el faraón presentara a la casa real y no creyó ver en ellos la más mínima señal de sorpresa. ¿Había causado alguna buena impresión en aquél hombre? Pues no cesó de mirarla por unos buenos segundos e incluso creyó que se le fue el habla otro tanto. Ella se había vuelto completamente roja, pero dio gracias que su piel no lo denotara. Su piel era de un tono claro, pero a diferencia de la de Bulma que tenía cierto rubor rosado la suya era pálida apiñonada y cuando se avergonzaba su rostro no la denunciaba.

Ella ya le había visto antes y desde aquella primera vez se había hecho la promesa de que aquel hombre no sería de nadie más sino suyo. Sólo que en estos momentos luchaba continuamente con el razonamiento de cómo hacer cumplir aquella promesa. Se despejó la frente de los cabellos azabache y enfrentó la mirada del general, haciendo que ahora él desviara la vista apenado.

—Pasemos a dar inicio a los banquetes. —Sugirió el faraón. El cabecilla del ejército lanzó una exclamación animada. —Vengan conmigo, vamos a las terrazas del palacio donde nos espera un buen festín.

En el lugar había toda cantidad de comida y bebida: carne de venado, de buey, de jabalí, de faisán, de aves exóticas, semillas como el centeno y sus derivados, cerveza, pan, semitas y vino fino y abundante de la estación. Era como para volverse loco frente a tanta comida o desmayarse de empachamiento. Además de la comida había todo tipo de diversión. Una banda tocaba la lira, la guitarra, la flauta, el arpa y al compás de la música varias bailarinas movían las caderas y los vientres cadenciosamente. Un encantador de serpientes demostraba su arte, mientras que un faquir tragaba armas cortantes. Por donde quiera que uno voltease se respiraba fiesta y entretenimiento.

Después de tomar unos breves bocadillos Bulma como predadora innata se dedicó a dar caza al objeto de sus anhelos.

—Chichi, iré a hablar con él.

—Estás loca, no puedes hacerlo sola, debe haber algún hombre contigo para poder acercarte al Capitán y tu padre se encuentra ocupado bebiendo cerveza y contando chistes a los comensales.

—Bueno, entonces tendrás que acompañarme tú como chaperona. Está tan cerca el momento, que nada me detendrá, mucho menos una buena reputación. Así que ven conmigo, Chi.— dijo arrastrándola a la fuerza hacia el grupo de guerreros quienes aún rondaban alrededor de la barra de comida.

El General y ambos capitanes charlaban animadamente.

—No puedo creer que fuera hace tan poco tu nombramiento— comentó el calvo.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Krilin, —respondió el hombre alto—yo jamás pensé que me encontraría aquí en el lugar del Maestro Roshi.

—La verdad es que ya nos merecíamos un descanso— añadió Yamcha, junto a él, Bulma notó que había un curioso personaje de pelaje azul a quien antes no había visto —llevábamos suficientes meses en campaña. A los soldados les vendrán bien estos días de fiesta antes de regresar al campo de batalla. No hay nada como un poco de ocio para aliviar el alma.

—Sí, y bastante comida para mantener contentos barriga y corazón —añadió Goku.

—Oigan chicos, vean a su izquierda, creo que tenemos compañía— alcanzó a oír Chichi que decía el más pequeño a los demás antes de que ellas llegaran.

Bulma encabezándolas se acercó y les dedicó una breve reverencia.

—General Goku, capitanes… espero que sea de su agrado el evento que ha organizado mi padre.

—Sí, ¡definitivamente!— mostró los dientes el General en una sonrisa mientras en su mano alzaba una pata de faisán.

—Gokú—susurró Krilin codeándolo— muestra más tus modales, estás frente a las princesas.

—Lo siento, Krilin. Ya sabes que a mí no se me da esto de la etiqueta.— dijo visiblemente apenado.

—¿Y puedo preguntarle a usted qué es lo que opina, Capitán Yamcha?—continuó la peliazul dedicándole una sonrisa devastadora al muchacho, el cual estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un pedazo de pan.

—Bie… bien. —Fue su escueta respuesta. Goku y Krilin voltearon a verse con una mirada condescendiente, no fue imaginación de Bulma cuando el hombre en apariencia más fiero del grupo intentó sutilmente refugiarse tras sus dos compañeros. Qué extraño.

—¿Quién es tu pequeño amigo?— volteó a ver al gatito que a los pies de Yamcha ronroneaba suavemente.

Yamcha le dedicó una ojeada al animal y buscó la ayuda de Krilin quien contestó por él.

—Su nombre es Puar y ha sido su compañero por los últimos años. Lo lleva a todas partes, tan es así que ya es reconocido en el ejército.

Chichi se acercó al minino con ganas de acariciarlo y diciendo "gatito, gatito", pero este bufó y le mostró los dientes. Esta vez Goku respondió.

—No es muy amigable, a menos que te conozca. Dicen que esta especie de gatos es mágica.

—¿Mágicos?—preguntó la joven.

—Sí, hay leyendas de personas que dicen que les han visto transformarse en otras cosas, animales distintos y hasta humanos, ¿cierto, Yamcha? Yo creo que por eso no me la quiso vender cuando se lo pedí.

Yamcha simplemente se cruzó de hombros y le lanzó una curiosa mirada al gato. Retrocedió tres pasos y se excusó diciendo que debía retirarse pues le llamaba el Maestro Roshi. Cosa curiosa pues Bulma giró la cabeza y vio al ex-general bebiendo copa tras copa de vino y parecía no prestarles atención. Ella estaba visiblemente decepcionada cuando el gatito meneó la colita tras Yamcha y ambos desaparecieron de sus vistas.

—Tendrán que disculparlo— retomó la conversación el más chaparro— el Capitán Yamcha odia a las multitudes, prefiere estar sólo o tener por único acompañante a Puar. Pero es un buen camarada y muy valiente en el campo de batalla.

—Eso he oído.—dijo Bulma con unos ojos suspicaces.

—Espero que el viaje hasta la Capital no haya sido demasiado agotador— comenzó Chichi diplomáticamente, eso era un "aprobado" para las lecciones de etiqueta.

—Nos ha tomado varios meses movilizar a todas las tropas para el desfile a partir de la orden del faraón de dejar el frente y arribar a la Capital, pero como bien saben no hay muchas amenazas últimamente, así que dejamos un mínimo número de batallones y los demás nos dirigimos aquí para los festejos.— mientras hablaba el hombre, Chichi admiraba con fascinación cómo se marcaban las venas en su cuello.

—¿Dónde se hospedarán en estos días?— se le escapó.

—Aquí, en palacio—Bulma miró poco discretamente a su mejor amiga y le lanzó una sonrisa precoz— el faraón nos ha invitado a los altos mandos del ejército a quedarnos aquí, ¿supongo que les sobrarán habitaciones?

—Sí, sí, claro—dijo Bulma jalando a la pelinegra hacia ella y susurró —¡esto es genial!... y hablando del Capitán Yamcha ¿saben ustedes si corteja a alguien?

—¡Bulma!—chilló Chichi— ¿cómo preguntas eso? Es impropio de una princesa.

—Pero necesito saber— continuó para sorpresa de los demás.

—Bueno, no que yo sepa, ¿tú sabes algo Gral. Gokú?

—No, no lo creo. Nunca lo he visto con una mujer. —Entonces a Krilin le tocó lanzar un ¡Goku!

Chichi, decidiendo que debían salir de ahí antes de que Bulma preguntara más cosas indebidas, se despidió de los comandantes pidiéndoles permiso para retirarse, muy a pesar suyo, pues comenzaba a disfrutar de la presencia del General. Bulma al no encontrar mayor motivo para quedarse pues el Capitán ya se había retirado no vio reparos en seguir a su amiga. Una vez lejos, Chichi la reprendió.

—¿Pero qué fue todo eso, Bulma?

—Es que, Chi, ¿has visto cómo me ha mirado?—dijo con un tono que Chichi conocía bien. El de la locura. —Te digo una cosa, voy a darle ese beso cueste lo que cueste, no importa si es lo último que hago.

La velada trajo muchas más sorpresas para la princesa, regalos, juegos y muestras de cariño por parte del pueblo y de la corte, pero ella no dejaba de pensar en una sola cosa: en los labios de cierta persona quien desde la distancia la veía escrutadoramente con una mezcla de deseo y pavor.

-o-

A miles de kilómetros del lugar unos fieros ojos negros se alzaron a la vez que su cuerpo se reponía tras la inclinada reverencia.

—¿Mi Rey?— su voz rasposa denotó su presencia.

—Comandante Raditz, espero que todo esté listo para su campaña militar. No aceptaré fallos. Mañana sale a primera hora junto con las tropas a tierras enemigas.

—Sí, su majestad, a la orden. Todo está preparado para la victoria.— dijo golpeando su pecho con su puño.

El Rey lanzó una fiera y grave sonrisa—Pronto los ejércitos del faraón probarán los cascos de nuestros caballos al pisotear sus cráneos y todo el mundo conocido me nombrará su Rey, el gran Vegeta, el hitita.

Los presentes golpearon las hojas de sus espadas contra los pectorales protectores de hierro haciendo resonar el vacío de la sala de guerra del frío palacio del Hattusah, la Capital hitita. Una figura inmóvil como una estatua tras el trono de piedra tallado donde se sentaba el Rey, escuchó la arenga del monarca y vio enfilarse hacia la guerra al comandante Raditz. Sus ojos negros y calculadores evaluaron la situación y su corazón se vanaglorió de su estirpe y linaje, los hititas o como ellos mismos se llamaban: los saiyajin. El pueblo del cual este hombre era príncipe.


End file.
